<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date Night On Ice by MasterRay5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313181">Date Night On Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterRay5/pseuds/MasterRay5'>MasterRay5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crystal Tokyo Era, Date Night, F/M, Flirting with spouse, Ice Skating, Loving Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterRay5/pseuds/MasterRay5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Royal Couple Manages to have a date night but Mamoru can't help but shake the idea something is on his wife's mind. Part of the 2020 Usa/Mamo gift exchange from Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, King Endymion/Neo-Queen Serenity, Senshi/Shitennou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date Night On Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/gifts">Heavenly_Pearl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of the Usagi/Mamoru gift exchange on Tumblr. This one goes out to Kaleidodreams a.k.a. Heavenly Pearl. I had another fic in mind, but then I saw the stories they wrote and what their interests were and decided to go in a different way. I hope you (and Kaleidodreams) enjoy it.<br/>Name Guide:<br/>-Jadeite=Jin Taito (First name is the Musicals, the last name is just a name I picked for the J)<br/>-Nephite=Sanjouin Masato (from the anime)<br/>-Zoisite=Izou Saitou (from the Musicals)<br/>-Kunzite=Kita Shinn (First name from the Live-Action TV show. The last name means North and if you write Shinn with the right Kanji it becomes “True”. So his name will mean “True North” which I feel is a fitting name as Minako needs someone who can be her anchor and guiding post in life after her crazy schemes and plans)<br/>Also, in stories where they appear, I will use the daughters of the Senshi introduced in Parallel Moon story but I will change their names. </p>
<p>Frankly, I find adding Jr. at the end of the names was a tad lazy writing (not even addressing how the girls all look like tiny cloned versions of their moms). So the names I use will be:<br/>-Minako Jr.=Miwako<br/>-Ami Jr.=Mami<br/>-Rei Jr.=Reina<br/>-Makoto Jr.=Makino<br/>-Kousagi is still the same as it fits in the style I’m going for.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No one is useless in this world who lightens the burdens of another.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>― </span>
  <b>Charles Dickens</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Neo-Queen Serenity rarely left her castle in the heart of crystal Tokyo. Only when matters of delegation forced her to leave her home did she find herself traveling. Her citizens admired her for having such dedication to her work and society but many wondered if she wasn’t a prisoner through her duties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    What the public did not know was that Usagi Tsukino was able to go and come as she pleased. As she had never released her name to the public and the glamour surrounded her as both Queen and Sailor Moon, her identity remained safe, which allowed  Usagi to maintain the ability to go out in public like a normal woman. Especially once a week when she had a date night with her husband. Even after being married for over a millennium, the pair still knew the importance of one night where they were allowed to be alone together as a couple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Dressed in regular clothing and wanting a little alone time, the pair would make their way through a secret passage to a mansion once belonging to Haruka on the edge of town. Since becoming members of the royal court and helping with matters of world safety, Haruka had been in charge of making sure everyone still had the option of acting like regular humans. To this end, the mansion had been converted to a house, room enough for everyone to store changes of clothing and a garage full of vehicles to use as they saw fit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Though the pair enjoyed a nice ride through the country in many of the high-end sports cars Haruka had collected, the royal couple had instead decided to do something in the town they loved so much.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     With a change of clothing and picking out a car, the couple drove back into Tokyo. Mamoru was surprised how quiet his wife had been since dropping Kousagi off with Minako and Shinn so the little girl could have a sleepover with Miwako. They had done their little “dumpling love” song (ie cute little ritual involving touching the other’s hair buns and making hearts with the hands) Kousagi had created, hugged, and flashed each other big smiles. Once the girl was gone, his wife fell silent, with a distant look in her eye. It wasn’t hard for him to tell something was on his wife’s mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Mamoru was sure he would be the downer for the evening as he had been preoccupied most of the week thinking about how Chibiusa would go on a date with high Priest Helios the same evening as them. It didn’t sit well with the King, the idea of his little baby going on a date, even with someone as trusted as Helios. It made him flashback to when he was dating Usagi and her father would threaten to use his shotgun on Mamoru if any harm came to his “little rabbit.” Now he found himself having to resist the urge to have Saitou follow Chibiusa and Helios with a drone to monitor their activities. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The personality shift in his wife had made the King focus his attention on her and forget about worrying about what his eldest daughter was doing. The moment Kousagi had run off with Miwako the energy seemed to drain from Usagi and she seemed less like her usual energetic self. Even though they were on date night, an event she had been giddy about the entire week, Usagi’s mind seemed to be elsewhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     After the royal couple left their vehicle in a parking garage they frequently used for the occasion, they started walking the streets hand in hand like any other married couple in the world. Despite being out in the world and free of their responsibilities, Usagi still seemed drained and distraught. Mamoru decided to take some necessary actions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “So what would you like to do tonight?” Mamoru asked, making sure to be as supportive as possible in his tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Ice skating,” Usagi decided with little thought. “It’s something I know I can do well other than being a Queen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Mamoru simply nodded to acknowledge his wife’s request. At the same time, a plan was forming in his brain on what he could do to help Usagi feel more like her usual self. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I can finally do this! I will do this!” Usagi thought to herself as she laced up her skates. In her past life, she had the skills of an expert skater but found it difficult to recapture during her time as Sailor Moon. Now things were different. Now she was graceful and the Queen. She wasn’t going to fail. “I will definitely be able to skate this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Using the handrails on the side of the rink she made it to the entrance to the ice where her husband waited for her. “Ready my love?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Thanks, but…,” Usagi replied as she waved off her husband. She had every intention to do this on her own without any help. “It’s time for this Queen to shine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Usagi stepped onto the ice, prepared to kick-off she fell on her butt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Oh, come on!” Usagi screamed as she struggled to get to her feet. “I am supposed to be graceful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     On shaking knees Usagi managed to stand up before falling for a second time. Frustrated, Usagi punched the ice and cursed, “Damn it all! Fine! Mamo-chan, help me up. Mamo?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Usagi looked around but found her husband was nowhere to be seen. “Great. Perfect. This just keeps getting better and better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Usagi crawled the wall of the rink and struggled to get to her feet. When she had achieved a level of stability she began to scan the rink in an effort to find Mamoru. He was nowhere despite the rink having few people on it. As she continued her search something else got her attention. A little boy had fallen on his knees and was crying. She skated to the fallen child, kneeled next to him and asked, “Are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The boy sniffled, “I fell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Usagi smiled brightly at the boy and wiped his tears away with her gloves. “Where are your parents?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I came alone,” The boy cried. “I wanted to learn how to skate without help like my big sister. She skates so great.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Well, I’m sure your sister took lessons,” Usagi reassured the boy. “No one is good at anything from the start. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Really?” The boy asked as he stopped sniffling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yeah, why don't I help you up,” Usagi suggested as she offered the boy his hand.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Okay,” The boy agreed as he took Usagi’s hand. “You look like the Queen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I get that all the time,” Usagi giggled, trying to sidestep his observation. “I just have her hairstyle.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I have an aunt who wears it that way,” Usagi wasn’t surprised by this announcement. After all, many had copied her style. It was why she never bothered to change her hair when she went out in public. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I like Neon-Queen Selenity,” The boy smiled, struggling to say the name. “She’s always so nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Isn’t she? Now let’s focus on your stance,” Usagi remarked, finding the little boy’s compliments to be adorable. She helped stabilize the boy on his feet. “Now that you have a balance use the tip of your figure skates to push off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Like this?” The boy wondered as he did as instructed but kept holding onto Usagi’s hand. Sure enough, the pair started a gentle glide across the ice together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “There you go!” Usagi cheered as she helped the boy around. “You're doing so well.“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Usagi and the boy made a lap around the rink holding hands. When they arrived back where they started they found Mamoru standing at the stop waiting for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Mamo-chan,” Usagi called as she noticed her husband waiting for her. “Where did you go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Oh here and there,” Mamoru replied slyly as he looked at the young boy holding his wife’s hand. “Looks like you made a new friend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “She helped me a lot,” The boy commented as he smiled up at Usagi. He let go of her hand and slowly skated away from the royal couple. “Thanks for the help lady.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You’re welcome,” Usagi waved as the boy left. She turned to Mamoru who had a worried expression on his face. “Seriously where did you go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I had to disappear,” Mamoru admitted as he stepped onto the ice next to his wife and looked into her eyes. “Because I knew I couldn’t help you. You already managed to remember how to skate without me. One of the hardest parts about being your husband is the times when I can’t save you. When I have no choice but to sit back and let you help someone else. Because it's when you rise to the occasion and really shine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Wait,” Usagi hesitated as she leaned into her husband’s gaze. “Did you trip that little kid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “No! Luckily, someone fell before I had to resort to such trickery,” Mamoru chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist and the pair started to glide together across the ice. “Now...please tell me what's on your mind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Usagi paused for a moment before she confessed, “I miss being Miss Tsukino.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You miss...oh,” It became abundantly clear to Mamoru what his wife was talking about. The period in her life when she had been called Miss Tsukino the most was her time as a Kindergarten teacher. Though the possibility of Crystal Tokyo existed in their futures, every member of the Sailor Senshi and Shittensou were encouraged to achieve careers and skills outside of the duties they would have as members of the royal court. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Saito, Ami, and Mamoru got their doctorates. Taito became a teacher and Rei took over management of her family’s shrine. Minako had a stint as a model and singer, with Shinn acting as her agent. Masato, always acting in a supportive role became a secretary and notary acting as the receptionist at the Doctor’s office Ami and Saito ran and helped to balance the books for his wife’s bakery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Usagi, although her main dream was to be a bride, found herself drawn to helping children from her times with Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Chibi. She had gotten a degree and enjoyed a nice little stint helping to manage a kindergarten. Usagi always came home from her job with a smile on her face and stories to tell of the children’s antics she taught. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I miss being Miss Tsukino and having a classroom,” Usagi added leaning against her husband. “I miss being able to help little children and teach them new things.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I take it this doesn’t mean you want me to try to get you pregnant again,” Mamoru commented with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I always want you to try, even if you aren’t successful,” Usagi teased, squeezing her husband’s hand. “But I really mean I want to work with children again. I know I can’t be a full teacher as I’m busy being queen but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      “Then,” Mamoru began but stopped himself as he began to ponder what he could suggest. He should have seen this sooner. The rest of the Shittenou and Senshi had found ways to explore their previous careers when they weren’t helping run the Kingdom. Even Mamoru found himself able to sit in and look over medical case files at the hospital he used to work at. “Why don’t you become a tutor?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Usagi shook her head. “I’m not as good as Ami or Saito when it comes to that stuff.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You may not be a genius, my love,” Mamoru sang as he pulled his wife closer. “But...your heart is the biggest in the world.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Thanks. Still, I want to help kids and not just as the Queen,” Usagi lamented as she rested her head against her husband’s shoulder. Mamoru responded by wrapping his hand around his wife’s frame. “I just feel like it is my calling.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I get it, Usako,” Mamoru agreed, kissing the top of her forehead. “And we will find a way for you to help the children of the kingdom not just as the Queen but also as Tsukino Usagi. I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’ll hold you to that,” Usagi breathed as the pair stopped skating to look into each other’s eyes again. “I love you, Mamo-chan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I love you too, Usako,” Mamoru replied as he kissed his wife softly. “Now, we will search for this new opportunity tomorrow. Let’s enjoy ourselves tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Here’s a suggestion,” Usagi added with a devilish smile. “Take me around the rink again, feed me, and let’s find a private place where we can be loud.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yes ma’am,” Mamoru proclaimed as the pair took another lap around the ice rink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “On the evening of her sixteenth birthday, the princess will prick her finger and die!” Usagi read aloud in a menacing voice. She sat on a chair, surrounded on all sides by children sitting on the floor staring at her with great interest. “With a crash of lightning and thunder, the wicked fairy disappeared from the great hall, leaving the kingdom shaking with fear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Your wife really has a way with children,” The head librarian commented as she and Mamoru watched Usagi read to the children. “The library can’t thank her enough for all that she does.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yeah she really is something,” Mamoru noted as he watched Usagi continue to entertain the children. Though her schedule was busy, they had found a time for her to volunteer twice a week at the library, reading to the young children. The experience was exactly what Usagi needed to help her feel more like she was doing more as herself and not just as royalty.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “She has a strong resemblance to the Queen,” The head librarian added before returning to the paperwork in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “She gets that all the time.” Mamoru smiled as he kept his eyes on his wife as she delighted the children with a story. With all of the aspects of her life, Usagi always sparkled when it came to helping others and helping to enrich the lives of others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: There we go. A short and sweet little piece for everyone’s favorite OTP. I hope Heavenly Pearl a.k.a Kaleidodreams enjoys it. Comments and reviews are the energy which keep me writing.<br/>Thanks to AyaFaulkner, DarkenedHrt101, and Nebelflecke for being my Betas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>